


Leia Strikes Back

by BrightestSun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Casual Sex, Cute, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Funny, Furry, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Multi, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: Leia and Han have an open marriage, but Han is the only one making use of it and it's starting to bother Leia. Will Leia chose to be open with Han and communicate healthily with him about her concerns, or will she decide to throw herself into pleasures of her own?well... it's smut so...





	Leia Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> my very first take on fanfiction !
> 
> A friend of mine asked for a Chewbacca/Leia, threw in some lesbianism and such because I can't just write anything short appearently^^''
> 
> I really hope you enjoy !

Leia entered the common area in a huff, she thought he’d at least have calmed down a little when they were married! Sitting down against the uncomfortable couch she furled her arms, she felt the frustration well up in her, it was so unfair!

She let out a sigh and leaned her head back against the metal wall. The life of the Millennium Falcon vibrated against her head, compared to the ships she was used to this one felt like it was going to shake apart. She loved it though, not streamlined, not elegant, not at all regal, but effective, breathtaking and handsome… She felt her nose cringle in annoyance as she once again tried to shake the image of Han from her head, but how could she, when every bit of metal, scattered tools and personal touch screamed of his influence.

Leia sighed as her minds drifted, flying across the galaxy with the man she loved, helping those in need and quenching the last dying embers of the Empire, spreading hope and assurance that things had changed. She did love Han, he was a light, kind and strong. He might be an idiot, but he had grown to care for his role as liberator and hero. She sometimes wished he wouldn’t allow those saved to repay him quite so generously… Like the three twi’lek girls on a Federalist prison freighter, they had been very eager to show their gratitude to their precious saviors and Han had certainly not let such a chance pass.

Despite herself a smile crept across the princesses lips, she knew Han was a scoundrel and a rogue, he had made that clear many times, and he had been clear with her before they got married that while she was the only woman he would love, she would not be the only woman in his life. She was fine with that, and he extended the courtesy to her. So even though she hadn’t acted on it, the gesture made it more fair, right? She really didn’t mind him getting his jollies from a few twi’lek sluts once in awhile, and she could only admire his forwardness, if he wanted something he’d let you know, no filter whatsoever. Perhaps she should try throwing caution to the wind next time… some of the men they had liberated through their travels looked like they were sculpted from marble, with kind and grateful expressions.

Leia breathed heavily as she remembered one particular specimen, a lean and tall muscular zygerrian named Laki’in, the catlike man had been tortured for information on an Empire outpost. He was a military captain, but he had a kind of… roughness to him. He stood rank and straight in front of her, so formal in spite of his wounds and in spite of the fact that all he wore was sort of loincloth he seemed to have made himself. They did little to hide his modesty, she remembered Han catching her stealing a glimpse, “come now Leia, a beast of that size isn’t really ‘fit’ for a princess you know” he had quipped. Laki’in had blushed uncomfortably and she had assured him not to worry about it.

Later she had personally tended to his wounds, she wouldn’t have admitted it at the time, but she’d loved being able to run her fingers through his short fur, feeling the hard muscles underneath, feeling his breathing grow unsteady as he tried not to twinge when her cotton swap made contact with a wound, stinging him. She remembered looking into his eyes, such a mix of embarrassment, gratitude and something else. A sort of wildness, as though a beast was caged somewhere inside, behind the military training, behind his civility and modesty was an animalistic urge… When she moved down to his legs she had gasped, as his loincloth had been pushed aside by said animalistic eagerness.

He looked away “I’m… I’m so sorry… it’s just… I haven’t had a woman touch me in…” She had smiled at him, patting his head motherly and telling him “it’s quite alright, I’m glad to see the Empire has not diminished your ‘eagernes’” she had joked, smiling at him, he had smiled too. She had finished her task, ignoring his erection, so tantilisingly close, almost brushing against her cheek once as it twitched, she wondered if he’d done it on purpose. He was too embarrassed to ask for relief but his body was certainly honest. She hadn’t thought it at the time but, thinking back she was sure she’d spend far longer than she needed tending to him. His manhood had stayed stiff as a board through the entire thing, like a strong flagpost, it must have been torture for him. She began rubbing a slow circle on her stomach; did she have an edge she was not aware of?

Leia felt her skin tingle, feeling the vibrations of the moving ship through her body, in this state it was… quite pleasant. What would she have done to her poor caged captain, had she been more forward? What would she have let him do to her… What kind of things could she have experienced from a man who had been caged and denied for months or perhaps even years? What did it look like when all that dam finally broke and his urges were allowed free reign? She shivered, thinking about it. “perhaps you’d like me to take care of this too?” she whispered to herself, imagining reaching out to touch him, the way she knew he was silently begging…

“RRRRRrrrgh” she was snapped out of her fantasy as she heard the characteristic cry of Han’s crewmember. “Chewey!?” she said, shocked and embarrassed, she saw him sitting in his bed in the common room, thankfully just outside of the field of vision of where she was sitting. “RrrrRRgh?” she really should double down on learning his language, “no no, wasn’t talking to you haha, just lost in thought” she put on a smile, knowing her face was red, hoping he wouldn’t notice anything off.

Leia took a deep cleansing breath, her body felt hot and the embarrassment wasn’t helping. Calming herself a bit she stood and straightened her clothes, making sure her braids hadn’t come undone. She turned the corner to greet Chewbacca but gasped in surprise as her eyes found the wookie. He seemed to be trying to remove huge black thorns from his pawlike hands with a strange tool. “CHEWEY! Are you alright!?” she said panicked as she approached him with quick steps, kneeling down next to him to look at him.  
He put a calm hand on her shoulder and poured reassuringly. Leia’s panic subsided a bit as she examined his hand. He wasn’t hurt at all, rather it seemed he had large (huge even) black claws extending where his fingernails would be. Chewey raised his hand to in front of Leia’s face in order for her to easily see him retract the beastial claws back into his hands, then extending them back out. Leia watched fascinated, it was so strange to see razors growing from almost humanlike hands, she’d never have guessed he had something like this.

Looking around Leia found numerous small metal tools, tufts of fur were scattered around the bed and the cleaning droid was taking small trips back and forth in front of Chewey’s bed, presumably the reason the floor wasn’t covered in fur as well. “why, Chewey!” Leia smiled “you’re having yourself a little spa-day aren’t you?” Chewey purred amused, Leia felt proud that she was finally starting to really pick up the mood in his voice. She assumed what he said was something to the effect of “yes”, but as she’d learned from Han, the Wookies had impossibly many ways of saying yes which all meant slightly different things, one of the most frustrating things about learning the language was appearently how wrong to the wookie ear using the wrong version sounded. In spite of the many ways of saying yes, appearently there was only one way to say no, which was kind of poetic Leia thought. Like there were a million ways of being agreeable, but there could be no nuance to saying no.

“mind if I join you? Looks like you still have a lot to do” she chuckled, seeing the noticeable difference in how his fur fell about halfway down his body, lumpy and unkept on top but neat and cleanly straight up until around his waist. He smiled and purred something which wasn’t no, but probably meant something like “yes, please join me”. Chewey showed her how to properly use the mechanical brush he was using on his fur, it wasn’t as straight forward as brushing her own hair, it actually required some concentration and work, she could see why he’d stopped around where he could no longer comfortably what he was doing, probably waiting until he could get in front of a mirror. Chewey sat with his back to Leia, working on his claws with a primitive small rasp, while Leia began working on his coat. “you’re quite trusting Chewey, what if I accidentally gave you a bald spot” Leia chuckled at Chewey’s purring response, a mix of emotions that was hard to place, she began her task, removing dirt and tangles from the long furcoat of her bearlike friend.  
The soft sounds emanating from their tasks and the soft concentration required for her work soon caused Leia’s mind to wander. The soft long brown fur took her back to brushing the hair of her friend Bahn. Bahn had been one of her assistants back home, she was the only one of those that Leia had liked, the only one who had tried to treat her like a person and a friend rather than as an ungrateful student or precious glass object. Her family bathhouse began creeping into her memories as she recalled the first time she’d bathed with Bahn.

Leia wasn’t a big fan of the bathhouse back on Oldaron, her parents insisted she be accompanied by a servant in there because she used to use the privacy of bathing as a means of sneaking out into the city. “they really did overreact” she thought to herself “it only happened once. No wait… I was only caught once” she chuckled softly to herself, remembering her ‘delinquent’ youth. No wonder she’d ended up marrying a badboy smuggler, surely if there was a rebel without a cause, it’d be her!

Bahn was the only servant Leia didn’t mind ‘babysitting her’ in the bath, she didn’t make her feel like she was being spied on, and Bahn was very bashful, it was wonderful to tease her. Bahn was two years older than Leia, plumb and sweet, but cute in her curviness. Leia had looked at the maid, standing fidgety at the edge of the room, as far away as possible, looking at the floor as though it held the secrets of life itself. It was quite endearing really, it was fun to think that Leia was the younger of the two.

“bahn?” a shock shot through the personal maid as she was addressed, “yes! Uh… yes mistress!” she responded rather meagerly. “I’d like you to comb my hair please” Leia said, rising from the hot water and walking towards a bench. Leia looked bemused at Bahn’s scattering gaze, catching an eyeful of Leia’s naked form and immediately looking away, trying to look back to look her in the eyes, as she did, Leia felt the womans eyes creep slowly, down to Leia’s exposed breasts, despite herself, Leia felt a twinge of embarrassment, plenty of servants had seen her naked, but Bahn’s eyes felt so piercing and curious, it made the princess wonder if perhaps Bahn had some preferences Leia hadn’t been aware of until now, she got rather curious to find out if it was the case.

Leia picked up a towel from the bench and handed it to the servant “would you towel me off please?” she asked, trying to not sound teasing. “uh… but mistress I…” Leia raised a stern eyebrow to the maid who swallowed and took the towel with a shaking hand “yes mistress…”. “call me Leia when we’re alone” Leia said warmly as Bahn began drying Leia’s feet and legs. The poor girls face was as red as the setting sun as she softly ran the towel along her princesses pale skin “push a little harder with the towel Bahn, I want to be dry by sundown” Leia joked at the flustered girl who nodded meagerly and allowed the towel to sink more into Leia’s skin.

Bahn worked very slowly up Leia’s body, it was quite nice Leia thought, like getting a massage from a pillow. She could feel the girls gentle hands finding their way upwards towards her thigh, as embarrassed as she was, Leia could feel that it wasn’t that Bahn was bashful, rather she quite definitely swung towards that side of the field as Leia had suspected. The older woman all but drooled as her breathing got harder and Leia saw her rubbing her own thighs together, she seemed to be both in heaven and hell at the same time. Had Leia perchance plucked a fantasy directly from the servant’s most secret diary? Leia wondered as she saw the maid desperate to not let her feeling show through her work.

Bahn finished drying (or perhaps fondling was a more accurate description) Leia’s thigh and moved up to her stomach. Leia smiled coyly, she wasn’t getting off that easy. Leia stepped back and rested her butt on a waishigh table next to the bench, she placed one foot on the bench, exposing herself completely to a Bahn who looked as though she would pass out from all the blood rushing to her head, Leia couldn’t think of a time she’d seen someone so flustered and so torn between emotions, she could only guess as to what was going on behind the eyes of the object of her teasing. “Bahn you can’t leave the work half finished, please, dry me properly”, Leia tried to mask her intentions behind a professional tone, but she could feel how her somewhat sadistic thoughts seeped into her words, she didn’t really care though, she was having so much fun tormenting the girl. Leia was starting to feel a hotness spreading through her skin, was it the massage? Perhaps she wasn’t as straight as she had thought. Looking down into the eyes of the brown haired beauty in front of her, she saw how her eyes were transfixed desperately at Leias womanhood, she swore she could feel the girl’s excitement radiating off of her. Leia definitely wasn’t as straight as she’d thought herself. Leia could feel herself wanting to explore the depths of this new discovery, from the looks of it, the girl in front of her looked like she’d be ecstatic to be allowed along on the ride.

Bahn’s trembling hands, covered in the towel, began slowly making their way towards Leia. Something didn’t feel right about the situation, was she using the poor girl? It dawned on Leia that while she enjoyed teasing her, there was maybe a line she was about to cross that she wasn’t happy with. She closed her legs and got up, stepping away from Bahn. “I’m sorry, I suddenly felt a bit strange” she admitted to the maid, Bahn seemed to struggle internally, regardless of what she was feeling, Leia recognized the face of someone telling themselves they blew it. It renewed Leia’s confidence that Bahn was into it, but she still felt wrong doing these things with her under false pretenses.  
“Bahn, I’m getting a bit cold, I think I’ll return to the bath but… I feel strange having you standing there standing at me” she slowly wiped a strain of wet hair behind her ear as she looked at the woman, still on her knees with the towel, fearing for her life that Leia knew that she had been having these thoughts (which Leia did), and that she had offended her (which she hadn’t). “So I’d like you to join me” Leia looked at Bahn delighted to see the frozen expression of disbelief on her face. Leia made her way to the large pool and sank into the water, “come, the water’s divine, and the company’s not too bad either” she said teasingly.

Bahn swallowed and stood up “yes mistr… Yes Leia… of course…”, she made her way to the edge of the pool slowly. Leia put her elbows on the edge of the pool, supporting her head in one hand as she watched Bahn slowly undress. Leia’s made sure that Bahn felt her eyes on her as much as possible, Leia was drinking in the woman’s beautiful full figure, appreciating it in a way she hadn’t with any woman before. She enjoyed Bahn knowing that Leia was staring at her, wondering if she could feel how hungry her eyes were, really when you considered the eyeful Bahn had gotten earlier, this was simply fair trade Leia thought to herself amused.

Bahn stripped down to her underwear, simple and black, exposing her freckled curvy body to Leia. Leia hadn’t actually really seen another woman half naked before and drinking in the lovely shape in front of her, she realized it was quite a shame that she hadn’t, it was an exciting thing to see someone undress for her, she felt she understood a lot better how so many women had turned it into a profession, she may want to sneak out to see a show sometime she half joked to herself.

Bahn unclasped her bra and removed it with one hand, shielding her sizeable breasts with the other, letting the garment fall to the ground while biting her lip. “ _well, you’re in a pickle now sweetie_ ” Leia thought as she could see the gears turning in Bahn’s head, trying to figure out how to remove her modest black panties without exposing her breasts. Leia wasn’t sure what to make of the worry, it wasn’t like it would particularly save her modesty, and she was just prolonging her own agony really. Still, the way she greedily kept her nude form from her princess made Leia want to see them even more. Leia felt conflicted, on the one hand she was eager to have the girl join her and move on to something more fun, on the other, she enjoyed seeing the servant girl struggle with her emotions. Leia decided to wait and enjoy the show, these things were not to be rushed, she was in no hurry, and she felt she had all the time in the world to play with the freckle faced beauty in her bath house.

“um… Leia… you’re sort of…” “sort of what? Staring? Oogling at your sexy body?” “should I maybe go change in the other room?” she asked meagerly “why? You’re already half naked, you’re so beautiful and we’re both women here, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about” Leia felt the word beautiful had more weight than anything else in the sentence, she liked saying it, she liked acknowledging the beauty in front of her, she wanted to praise her more, to describe what she had awakened within the young princess. “Plus, I want to see you” Leia tried to sound teasing, but the words came out sounding almost as sincere as they were, she felt herself blush. She wasn’t used to being the active member in flirting, it actually felt quite good.

Bahn bit her lip, still clearly oblivious to the princesses feelings, she allowed her arm to fall to her side, exposing her amble breasts to the air, and to the grinning Leia, who admired every inch of the beautiful body. Her breasts put Leia’s to shame she thought, they were so large and enticing, Leia felt the urge to touch them, feel the soft skin under her fingers. She felt giddy, like a child on Christmas, waiting impatiently to be allowed to play with her new toy and see how it works, see what she could get it to do… Leia bit her lips thinking about it, while the last piece of cloth hit the stone tile floor.

Bahn quickly got in the water, causing a small wave to brush against Leia’s shoulders, the servant sighed in relief, thinking that her torment was finally over, of course, it was just beginning, but there would be a price at the end for her, Leia smiled. Bahn had sat down about a meter and a half from where Leia sat, much too far away. “So Bahn, it’s been a long time since we talked. Tell me, is there anyone you like? Be honest, you haven’t been able to slip a lie past me since I was 15” Bahn tensed up, “uhhh…” again Leia delighted in seeing the girls mind go a million miles an hour, looking off into the distance, weighing her options.

Leia used the distraction in the girl to inch closer. “uhh… Not… really…? I mean… you don’t wanna know about me…! My life’s not that exciting really…! How about you!? Do you have anyone you like?” she tried deflecting; it was almost a good try Leia thought. “you’re not getting off that easy, no lying I said, but how about this, we’ll take turns answering, and you can ask me anything” Leia made sure to emphasize the last word, hoping it would strike a nerve with the girl, which certainly it did. Leia felt she could almost hear the girl’s heartbeat, feel the vibrations through the water as it worked overtime in the servant girls chest.

Bahn swallowed “I think I do have someone I like but… I don’t know… it’s kind of complicated…” “complicated? Because it’s a girl? Because she’s within earshot perhaps?” Leia had to work to keep her composure, giggle, not give away too much too quickly. “complicated how?” she asked, “oh no, it’s my turn” Bahn smiled, surprising Leia, it was nice to see that she was able to push a little for her part too. “you’re right, what do you wanna know?”.

Leia thought about whether she did have a crush, certainly she had some newly discovered feelings from someone very close by, but she wasn’t sure how to classify it, nor any of the feelings she had for people around town, what even qualified as a crush? “How was your first time?” Leia did a double take, completely taken aback by the question. “what if I haven’t had sex yet?” she said defiantly “well… I actually wanted to ask if you had tried it, but then I thought I would be wasting a question so… If I asked like that, then if you hadn’t that would be the answer but if you had then I’d… well” Leia giggled “then you’d get a little story?” she said teasingly “yea!” Bahn admitted, some of the tension finally being released as she allowed herself to laugh. “… so?” Bahn asked expectedly, Leia breathed a sigh as she brushed her hair back with her hands “it was awful” she admitted “really!?” Bahn exclaimed, louder than she’d had liked, “it was with Lorenshill” Leia began, “no!” Bahn responded “yea, when his mother and him stayed here as part of the summer ballét, he was charming and forward and I was eager to try. It didn’t go well though, he was so nervous he couldn’t get it up properly and I didn’t know what to do, he suggested I put it in my mouth and that definitely wasn’t happening, so I tried touching him instead which worked well enough. In the end he managed two or three thrusts and it hurt and was hugely anticlimactic”.

Leia sighed as she recalled the awkwardness of the whole thing, she smiled at the girl in front of her, she was listening in awe “I can’t believe it…!” she said after a moment of silence, “don’t tell my father” Leia said sternly “of course!” Bahn exclaimed, the two women sat in silence for a short while. “I’m sorry it wasn’t good…” Bahn said with an empathic look “heh, it’s alright. My second time was better, and by the third and fourth I’d really started getting the hang of it. You know, if at first you don’t succeed, try a different guy” this caused Bahn to snort, both women started laughing. “ _Or girl…_ ” Leia thought, realizing it was kind of alienating to say to who, odds were, was a lesbian, or at least into women.

Leia began searching for her next question, Bahn had really shown her up with hers she felt, she didn’t want to fall behind. On the other hand, imitation was the highest form of flattery, “how was _your_ first time?” she asked devilishly. “oh uhhh…” “ _hm… thought maybe she was a virgin, lucky me I didn’t waste a question!_ ” “and be honest” Leia’s piercing gaze looked through the girl, who was within arm’s reach at this point, and she didn’t seem to have noticed at all. “it was… good” Leia chuckled “oh no, I spilled my guts here, you’re not getting away that easily” she looked deeply into the girls brown eyes, they had calmed from earlier, Leia was relieved that she seemed to have broken the tension some, made it much easier to talk.

“ok ok… um… it was… it’s really embarrassing…” she hid her face in her hands “it’s alright. I promise I won’t judge you or feel offended, no matter what” Leia said reassuringly, knowing the girl was probably dreading admitting that she liked girls after having ogled at the breasts of a girl she presumed to be straight. Bahn took a deep breath “I hired a prostitute!” Leia almost fell off of her seat “I’m sorry what?!” she exclaimed, Bahn brought her knees up to her face, hiding from Leia’s gaze “I was so curious and desperate and… There was a g… person in town that… sort of looked like the person I like and… when I found out that… that person was a… y’know… I… well…” Leia couldn’t believe her ears, she was loving this, she wanted to comfort her, to tell her it was alright and understandable, but at the same time, she wanted to embarrass her further…

Leia gently put a hand on Bahn’s shoulder “it’s alright” she smiled “there’s nothing wrong with that, unrequited feelings can make us do stranger things, and hey, at least you said it was nice right?” Bahn turned her head towards Leia, a small smile on her lips “yea… I mean it was awkward but… it was pretty good actually. At least she managed more than two thrusts!” she quipped, then realized what she’d said, horror retaking her expression “she?” Leia asked, she couldn’t help but giggle at the slip of the tongue. Meanwhile she wondered, if Bahn’s crush really was on her, did that mean there was a prostitute running around looking like her? She wrote a mental note to check that out later.

Bahn lowered her legs and took a deep breath looking into Leia’s eyes, her fists clenched into tiny balls and her face wracked with a fear of rejection, “yea… um… she… I um… I like girls” she was breathing in slow bursts and her body was incredibly tense in the hot water. Leia gave her a knowing, comforting smile “I figured”, “what!?” Bahn blurted out, “yea. I saw the way you looked at me earlier, I began to suspect so, I might have been teasing you a bit today” Leia admitted, a bit embarrassed, “that’s so cruel!” Bahn exclaimed, her expression anguished. Leia felt her heart break a little at the pained expression “no! no you misunderstand. I wasn’t trying to play a trick on you I was just…” she struggled to find the words, ten years of practice in political debate and now her words failed her, “just what!?” Bahn said accusingly. Leia sighed and put her other hand on Bahn’s thigh, “I was testing myself…” Bahn looked at her stunned, Leia smiled “you helped me discover something important today Bahn” the girl swallowed hard “what…?” Leia leaned in close, feeling her chest against Bahn’s shoulder, her warmth, even in the hot water, against her skin. “I like girls too” she whispered into the ear of the servant girl.

Bahn’s hand arose to cover her mouth in disbelief, “it’s true, I’m not sure about my feelings yet but… if you’d like… I’d like you to help me figure it out?” she teasingly whispered into the red hot ear of the plump woman. Leia pulled back from her, sitting expectantly in front of Bahn, funnily, in spite of the situation, this was the first time today she’d really felt naked, exposing herself like that was rather jarring, what if she’d messed up? Had she been too forward? She certainly had… Could she have hurt Bahn?

Bahn’s eyes fell, looking into the water, Leia’s heart sank, was she about to cry? Had she ruined this? “Could I kiss you…?” the breath finally returned to Leia’s lungs, she felt like jumping for joy, instead she breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the nervous girl “I’d like that” she answered, she couldn’t remember feeling more eager and nervous about kissing someone, not since she was 14 at least. The buxom beauty gingerly took Leia’s hand and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on the princesses lips. Leia’s other hand reacher up to Bahn’s cheek, holding her close, wanting the moment to last as her breath was taken away and her body felt light. The girl pulled back, too soon and swallowed, looked cautiously, nervously at Leia, wondering if she’d messed up somehow.

Leia smiled and put a hand on the beauty’s shoulder and pushed her back, causing her to sit against the backrest of the pool once more, she looked confused until Leia climbed on top of her, sitting herself on the girls bend legs, her breasts right in front of Bahn’s face “you’re not getting off that easy” she said in a sultry voice which took Bahn’s breath away. She leaned in to place her lips against Bahn’s, gently at first, while she coiled her arms around the back of her neck, feeling her hair with her fingers, holding her close, pushing her face against hers gently. She lightly pushed her body against Bahn’s feeling her modest breasts pushing against the large woman’s, it was a strange but pleasant sensation. To Leia’s excitement she felt Bahn’s hands against her back, touching her shoulders, desperate to pull her closer, like she was trying to melt together with her.  
Leia’s allowed her tongue to touch Bahn’s lips for a moment, asking for an invitation, and Bahn’s mouth opened slowly, cautiously, her slender tongue greeting Leia’s. They kissed like this for what seemed to be a wonderful eternity, Leia felt incredibly hot, she realized she had unconsciously started grinding her hips back and forth slightly against the beautiful womans leg, she didn’t become aware until she started feeling the telling pressure, she was close.

Leia stopped her grinding and lifted herself from Bahn, she would feel a little silly coming from a womans leg… She pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily, wanting to finish badly, but unsure how to ask, unsure what she wanted her partner to do exactly. Bahn swallowed nervously, enthralled by Leia’s sexy panting, very aware that the princess had been grinding against her leg. “Can I…” “yes! Whatever you’re thinking. Please do it” Leia begged, wanting to throw herself to pleasure. Bahn gave a small gasp, seeing the beautiful Leia begging for her like that was a dream come true, she guided Leia to sit on the edge of the pool and spread her legs. Leia sat on the edge eagerly, curious what the woman would do. Bahn leaned in, her tongue exploring Leia, causing the woman to gasp in pleasure. She hadn’t experienced anyone licking her before, it was amazing. Leia bit her finger, feeling her hips move on their own, desperate to feel closer to the wonderful woman’s pleasure, Leia’s legs wrapped around her head, holding her close. Leia felt the pressure building, as the tongue seemed to find a way to bring her more ecstasy with each passing moment. Leia grapped Bahn’s hair, holding her desperately in place, wanting to ride this feeling forever. Her body exploded in a shuddering wave of pure bliss as her orgasm rocked through her body, she could barely hear her own moans of ecstasy echoing in the large room.

She rode the wave for as long as she could, grinding hard against the source of her pleasure, holding her as tight as she could, gasping for air as she slowly regained control of her body, as her senses slowly returned. She lay in a state of bliss for a moment, reveling in the act of lovemaking completely different from any she’d had before. She felt movement between her legs, Bahn was trying to retreat from her leglock and Leia suddenly became keenly aware that she had been crushing the womans head between her thigh for what must have been at least a minute! She’d also come while her face was directly on her… area, did something come out when she did!? She wasn’t sure!? What if it was gross!? She didn’t know the proper way to have lesbian sex, what if she done something wrong!? She knew it was about 15 minutes too late to be asking these questions; she released Bahn and sat up, touching her cheek worryingly “are you alright?” she said concerned.

The woman seemed lightheaded, panting, her tongue still lolling slightly out of her mouth, spit or… something else coated her chin “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t sure what to do!” Leia apologized, Bahn’s breathing became more steady, she wiped her chin and looked at Leia, the happiest Leia thought she’d ever seen the woman “it was amazing your highness, thank you…” Leia couldn’t help but let out a snort “thank you? I think that was some of the best sex I’ve had, and you didn’t even get to get off yet, and _you’re_ thanking _me_!?” Bahn responded with a bashful look “I mean I just…” Leia gave her a small playful swat on the side of her head “no matter the situation, never say _thank you_ after sex, it’s awkward for everyone” Leia said with a semi stern, playful tone. Bahn smiled shyly at her “sorry”, “don’t say that after sex either!” Leia laughed. Causing Bahn to laugh too. “well then what _am_ I supposed to say?” she asked, “how about how you want me to repay the favour, we can’t leave you all hot and bothered now can we” she said seductively, placing a hand on Bahn’s cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. Leia felt a bit strange kissing Bahn after she had… done that, but she felt so close to her, and she somehow didn’t feel disgusted by it, it felt right. There was a slight bittersweet taste to the kiss at first, “ _so this is what it tastes like? It’s not bad…_ ” she thought, unsure if Bahn wanted her to do the same, if she did, Leia would definitely try her best.

“Could you like… touch me?” Bahn asked meagerly, as though she was asking the impossible. Leia smiled at her “so just like I’d touch myself?” she asked, causing Bahn to blush further “um…” Leia laughed “it’s ok, princesses masturbate too” she said in a matter of fact way. Bahn laughed “yea… um… if it’s not too much to ask I mean…” Leia laughed “Bahn, you just buried your face in my privates for what seemed like an eternity, I think I can handle touching you” she gave Bahn a reassuring smile, sliding her body into the water and sitting next to the larger woman.

Leia cautiously slid an exploratory hand up Bahn’s inner thighs, the girl shook, opening her legs for the princess, looking into her eyes nervously, “you really don’t have to if you don’tAaah…” she said as Leia’s hand began rubbing against her mound. “ _shh_ … I want to” she said reassuringly as she began rubbing her fingers gently against Bahn’s private area. Leia could tell that Bahn was incredibly wet, from the way Bahn’s head tilted back and the way her body was shaking, it wouldn’t take long for her to come as well. Leia loved hearing the gentle, desperate moans escaping the shy woman’s lips, the way her body spasm with every touch, this felt amazing… she could see why Bahn would thank her after getting to do this.

Looking at the woman, leaning back over the backrest in ecstatic bliss, Leia’s eyes were drawn by the large heaving breasts, now right in front of her face. She giggled as she reached out to gently massage one of the beautiful orbs, she delighted in the sudden gasp it elicited. Leia continued to rub against Bahn’s nethers, while fondling and exploring her breast. Leia was struck with a sudden urge, her mouth watered and she leaned forward, kissing the other breast, licking it and returning to kiss it. “by the stars…!” she heard Bahn exclaim, Leia could feel her body quivering, her breathing growing sharper, her moans growing louder. Bahn’s hand grapped the back of Leia’s head, pushing it against her breast as she was wracked by a powerful orgasm, Leia felt her legs close around her hand, but continued gently rubbing, she felt the womans hand trying to crush her against her soft boob, which she decided to bite gently, it felt right. Bahn’s body shook for what seemed like a minute, a wonderful minute of feeling like Leia had full control over Bahn’s eager body. Feeling as though Bahn was melting into Leia, feeling the woman’s vulnerability and surrender to Leia’s gentle touch. Bahn’s chest heaved, as she slowly began returning to the real world. She slowly raised her head to look at Leia, drinking in her lovers incredible beauty. “Leia I…” Leia smiled and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Bahn’s lips, running her fingers over the girls still trembling skin. Leia really only had one thought “ _I’m definetly doing that again_ ”.

Leia and Bahn had made a habit of sharing the bath house rather frequently after that, Leia had learned a lot from having someone in her mansion to explore with, instead of having to look for her opportunity to sneak out and find someone. Leia hadn’t thought about it before but Bahn was the first person she had ever dated, or at least the first person she’d had a steady relationship of some kind with. Leia’s father had fired Bahn after a few months of opportune pleasure, he must have suspected the two were getting too close, but Leia doubted he had known what was really going on. She had found work off planet as far as Leia… Off planet…! That’s right! Bahn had left Alderaan after that! She might still be alive somewhere! There could still be someone she was close to in her past out there!

Leia felt warm hope spreading through her body, a chance to meet Bahn again… even if it was just a small one, she had to try. She became aware that she had almost finished her task, Chewey had been patiently waiting for her to finish. She wasn’t sure how long had passed but she felt a bit light headed, she became aware how incredibly hot her trip down memory lane had made her, she felt like her body was on fire. Maybe she could surprise Han with a quick roll in the hay but… No she couldn’t, he’d probably need at least a day to recover from all the sex he’d had without her today! Leia frowned, Han’s sleeping around was well enough, but what was the point of being married if he couldn’t at least get her off when she needed it. He didn’t even eat her out the selfish dick! “rrrR?” Chewey’s purr surprised Leia, snapping her out of it, “oh… uh yea big guy, I’m about done” she smiled at the back of his head, he looked so different with all his fur completely untangled and straight, somehow he looked even more like a rug.

Leia decided that she would seclude herself in the kitchen and find her own relief, it wasn’t what she needed right now but she couldn’t stand it, she felt clammy and wet from what must have been an hour of fantasizing vividly with no release, she couldn’t remember the last time she was this turned on, she usually didn’t allow herself to have such fantasies for so long at a time. She breathed deeply and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. “so are we done here Chewey?” she said in a friendly tone, glad the wookie had trusted her with the task, she felt closer to him now that they’d shared something intimate. Chewey gave a one syllable purr, if there was such a thing, as response, his back turned to Leia. Leia furrowed her brow, this wasn’t like him, “is something wrong Chewey”, he gave another short meager purr, something was certainly off.

Leia inspected Chewey, worried she may have offended her giant friend, she felt relief as she saw his hands covering his crotch embarrassed. The wookie must have gotten erect and not wanted to offend her. She smiled, it was rather sweet honestly, though she began to wonder what had caused it, she’d been around Chewey for years now and she’d never seen his dick in spite of his constant nudity. She went over the events, was it the grooming or… was it because she was turned on? She’d heard wookies had some kind of empathic link, that they could feel the emotions around them, she hadn’t thought it credible but… had she bombarded the wookie with her fantasies, had her frustration and heat rubbed off on him? If it had, the long grooming must have been agony for him! Yet he hadn’t said anything, he didn’t want to be a bother to her, or he was too embarrassed to say anything.

The obvious solution to her sexual frustration crept into her mind, but could she really do something like that with Chewey? Would he want to? Leia seemed to recall Han mentioning that he was married and had kids somewhere. What would Han think if she… The image of catching Han in bed with Amel, one of Leia’s close friends flashed through her mind, if there was one person Han had bedded that Leia was mad about… “ _well… so I guess I’m doing this_ ” she thought to herself, she tried not to admit to herself how incredibly curious she was, how much she realized she wanted this. If Chewey didn’t want to he could certainly say no, unlike some people on this ship she knew that no means no.

“Chewey, let me see what you have there” she said in a friendly tone as her hand snaked down towards his crotch, covered with his hands. Chewey purred in meager, embarrassed protest, not wanting her to discover what he wasn’t aware she already knew. “It’s alright big guy, I’m just going to take a quick peek” she told him, her voice growing sultry. She could feel Chewey ease up a bit as he questioned whether she was coming onto him. His doubt was washed away as her gentle hand touched the tip of his manhood, unwaveringly running it’s fingers along the soft flesh. Chewey gasped, stunned at the development, Leia didn’t think she’d ever heard Chewey gasp, it was a strange noise, but unmistakingly a gasp nonetheless. Leia felt his heartbeat through her fingers, his cock throbbing gently against her, desperate for more attention, she licked her lips, holding her breath in anticipation for what was to come. She could feel that he was large but seeing was believing “sit up big guy, let me help you with that” she gently whispered towards the wookies’ ear. He slowly sat, giving Leia an eyeful of his manhood, it was black like his hands, more human than she’d thought, but the head was much less rounded, almost entirely flat like the end of a gun barrel, it was at least twice the size of Hans’, thick too… she wondered if she could possibly take something so monstrous, but she’d be lying if she didn’t admit that she was more than eager to try.

“RrrrRgh” Chewey purred, a mix of worry and excitement, she was pretty sure she could guess what he was saying “I want to” she responded, allowing her fingers to run along the smooth dark shaft, exploring it’s texture. It was softer than a humans’, more flexible, “ _it might make it easier to work with_ ” she thought as her hand made it to the base of it, it was even thicker down here, it really was terrifyingly big… Yet instead of worry, all Leia could feel was her body aching to take the thing. “Just promise a claw won’t suddenly spring out of it she grinned at the nervously eager wookie, causing him to laugh, breaking the tension, it really was nicer to play with someone while they were comfortable she thought. Using her hand she leaned the cock towards her face, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss against its crown, she felt Chewey tremble as a small drop of precum formed at his tip. Leia allowed her small tongue to run along the wookies’ privates, kissing and licking at the top of his flat manhood.

Leia didn’t dare try putting the thing in her mouth, for fear she might scrape it against her teeth and injure the man, she elected instead to sloppily kiss the tool, it felt like she was making out with a snake more than giving a blowjob, but Chewey’s panting and heavy breathing, his trembling gentle hands stroking her hair and the begging from her own body made her feel like she wanted to do this forever. Still… she had a need that wasn’t being satisfied with this, and she was growing satisfied with the lubrication. She breathed a heavy sigh as she removed herself from him, breathing heavy as the animalistic musk of the beastial wookie still filled her nostrils, made her light headed. She stood and stepped back, unclasping her belt and allowing her clothes to fall, piece by piece to the ground. She felt Chewey’s hungry eyes on her as she exposed evermore of her slender frame to him. She made note of how wet she was as she removed her stained underwear, “ _this might just work_ ” she thought to herself, biting her lip. “alright…” she said, trying to sound confidence but her nervousness shining through.

“lie on your back” she ordered him and he quickly did, submissively lying on the bed, his cock standing straight into the air, it twitched with anticipation, begging for release. Leia got on top of Chewey, sitting with her legs on either side of him, she took a deep breath as she grabbed the cock and placed it against her stomach, the tool reached above her bellybutton, she was going to have to take this slow and steady, she wasn’t sure how to explain to Han if she managed to injure herself. Leia began grinding slowly against the tool, holding it against her with one hand, the other supporting her on his chest. She felt electricity through her body as her nethers finally got some of the much needed attention they deserved, she felt her body trembling, she was so turned on… It wasn’t going to take long for her to reach her first orgasm, in fact she could do it like this, maybe it would be better if she just skipped penetration and grinded to satisfaction. “ _no… I didn’t come this far to do it halfway_ ” she raised herself up, aligning the tip with her waiting entrance, using her fingers to spread herself for him, she began slowly descending onto him. Leia gasped breathlessly as she felt the cock fill her beyond anything she’d tried before, and she’d still only taken the head. The penis was even more flexible than she’d thought, compressing tightly around her entrance, then expanding even thicker just on the other side. It was like it grew to take up every inch of her. She swallowed, she was going to conquer this thing she thought delighted, reveling in the challenge of the alien cock stretching her insides.

Leia began moving slowly up and down, taking a bit more of the thing with every move down, even if it was just a centimeter each time, this way she could do it. She moaned loudly, any pretense gone as she allowed her voice to ring out to it’s fullest, while she slowly moved the wonderful cock deeper in. She paused as she felt it reach deeper than she’d ever had anything before, she could feel that this was the end of her tunnel, she was kind of fascinated by how the strange tool allowed her to feel it so clearly, exactly how every nook and cranny of her pussy was formed. She felt like she was learning about her body anew.

Leia was snapped back to reality by a desperate, pleading purring from underneath her “oh sorry big guy, I’ll start moving for real. This is as far as I can take though” she felt underneath herself with her hand, surprised to find that it still felt like a third of Chewey’s tool was left “I hope that’s alright” she said apologetically to her monstrous lover. Chewey responded by gently raising his hands and cupping Leia’s breasts, causing her to moan as her neglected chest was played with. She smiled lovingly at him while he played with her hardened nipples. She began to move again slowly, fucking Chewey in long agonizingly slow motions. She wasn’t sure she could continue after she came, and she wanted it to last. She could feel Chewey’s hands beginning to tremble and grow more desperate, his breathing growing faster, he was close too. Leia screamed in surprise and ecstacy as a hard sudden thrust send waves of pleasure through her, she was pretty sure she’d taken an inch more than she thought she could before. Chewey swallowed, looking at Leia with a worried expression, worrying that her scream had been in pain, “don’t worry big guy, I’m doing fine, I’m close too. Fuck me, as hard as you want” she gasped for breath as she begged him to take her over the edge.

Cheweys hands left her breasts and found her back, he pulled her close to him, lying her on top of his soft furry body. He began thrusting into her with hard incistent thrusts, every one of which threatened to send Leia over the edge. Leia’s hands dug into Chewey’s thick fur, grapping into it roughly, her teeth found his soft fur as well, biting into it as she felt her body begin to tighten. Leia’s mind was flooded by wave after wave of pleasure with each thrust and she finally felt her orgasm approach as she felt Chewey’s claws, lightly digging into her back. Leia screamed in pleasure as she finally felt her entire body spasm with pleasure she’d previously thought impossible. She felt herself shake uncontrollably as she bit down harder into her lover, drooling into his fur and feeling his unrelenting manhood exploring her deepest parts. She felt light headed, like she might pass out.

“Leia! Did I hear you yelling?” Leia was snapped back awake as she heard Han yelling for her. She and Chewey exchanged a terrified look as they heard Han descending the ladder to the common room. “ _Crap crap crap_ ” Leia thought, she didn’t want to be caught like this. She jumped off of Chewey, grabbing desperately for her white coat, closing it haphazardly around her naked form. “Leia! There you are, I thought I heard you yelling?” Han stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, his curious gaze exploring the room. Thankfully the clothes scattered across the floor were obscured to him by a couch. She wracked her brain to think of something to say, but she was drawing a complete blank, surely he would notice she was practically naked!

“RRRRrrrrRRR” Chewey’s purring came from behind her, making her tense up, “oh! Haha! Yea his claws gave me a startle the first time I saw them too” he said with a knowing grin. “y… yes! Gave me quite a fright!” Leia exclaimed, knowing Han was usually quite adept at seeing through such obvious lies. “yea! They use them to climb trees! But apparently it’s against their honor code to use them in combat. Not that they would help much against a plasma rifle” he grinned, Chewey responded with a defiant noise “alright alright, if you were allowed to you could tear every storm trooper apart with your bare hands, we wouldn’t even have needed Luke!” he laughed at his best friend, who laughed back, Leia grinned as well. “anyway, we’ll arrive at the trade station in about half an hour, I’ve got some maintenance to take care of, you play nice now” Han gave Leia a wink that made her question whether he’d seen through them or not, then disappeared towards the cockpit once more.

Leia sighed in relief as she felt her entire body deflate, her tired legs still shaking gave way under her, and she found herself sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall. “That was too close for comfort” she laughed “not that I haven’t had to walk in on Han in the act at least a dozen times! Maybe next time we ask if he wants to join like he always does me eh?” she grinned to Chewey kiddingly, mostly kidding, it might be fun actually. Chewey laughed, sitting up, then purred for attention, Leia became aware that his manhood was still stiff as a board, he hadn’t finished with her. She felt her devilish tendencies and her tiredness take over as she began to redress much to the frustration of the wookie “sorry Chewie” she said teasingly “maybe next time you’ll finish in a more reasonable time” she gave the wookie a teasing wink as she made her ways towards the showers. Thinking to herself that there definetly did have to be a next time.


End file.
